


Fighting Words.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: It wasn’t unusual for competitions to form between you and your girlfriends, they both had a competitive streak and while when it came to you they were willing to share, it was fun sometimes to play a game or two.





	Fighting Words.

You awoke to the feeling of warmth between your legs, it wasn’t unpleasant so you took no real notice and tried to cuddle back against the pillows, trying to pull the covers back up to cover your torso but something was pulling them down. With a groan you opened one eye, expecting to be met with either one of your girlfriends but instead was pet with nothing but an empty space. The realisation of what the warmth between your legs was soon dawned on you and with a lazy grip on the covers you raised them.

“I told you to stop moving.” Emily mumbled hoarsely, her voice still recovering from the sleep. She spoke to JJ who was perched between your legs, licking lazily at you through your panties. JJ just hummed softly in response and glanced up at you with a heavy lidded look, they’d been between your legs for only few minutes but they knew you’d quickly wake up, with what they had in mind you needed to be awake.

“Morning, sleeping beauty.” JJ pressed a kiss to your belly button while Emily brushed her long hair out of her face, your tank top had ridden up sometime during the night revealing your stomach and there were few things JJ loved to do more than leave lots of sweet kisses there.

This wasn’t the first time that you had woken up with one of them between your legs, all three of you thought the whole morning sex thing was hot and on more than one occasion you’d woken up with an orgasm; starting your day off like that always put you in a good mood.

“This is a nice way to wake up.” You chuckled before reaching up to rub your eyes, the room was bright from the sunlight streaming in from the window and you were still exhausted from the night before. Emily and JJ had returned from their case yesterday and had decided to make up for lost time, it was a nice plan but after one round you all decided you were too tired to go another round.

Emily met JJ’s eyes for a few seconds, they had something very particular in mind but they wanted to make sure you were okay with it beforehand. Slowly, Emily crawled back up your body. She was still in her pyjama shirt but the bottoms had disappeared, leaving her in her black panties.

“We had a idea…” She said softly, her voice somehow husky yet soothing at the same time. Once had reached your face she leant in to give you a soft kiss, you moaned against her mouth as JJ had decided this would be the perfect time to continue licking you. Whatever it was they had planned you could only imagine it was going to involve lots more of this, which was completely fine with you.

“What’s the most times we’ve made you come?” Emily asked sweetly after she pulled back from the kiss, tucking your hair behind your ear equally as sweetly. JJ paused and rested her head against your stomach and looked up at you, interested to see how Emily was going to breach their idea to you.

“Six.” It wasn’t hard to work out where she was going with her question, to say you were excited would be an understatement but you were curious to see what twist they were going to put on it. They weren’t just going to see how many times they could get you to come, that would be too easy.

“Well, we want to see if we can top that.” JJ pressed another kiss to your stomach before taking the waistband of your panties and pulled them down, helping you wiggle out of them while Emily helped you take your tank top off. Once you were fully naked Emily returned “(Y/N) who’d you think is better in bed?”

“That’s a loaded question.” You chuckled and shamelessly spread your legs open, feeling how wet you were already. JJ just hummed softly in delight at the sight and squeezed her thighs tighter together, she was forever a people pleaser and loved getting you and Emily off more than anything.

“Well we’re going to test it, JJ will have an hour to see how many times she can make you come and then I’ll get an hour afterwards.” Emily explained while she too began to strip out of her shirt, leaving her topless and in her panties and JJ in a similar attire. You couldn’t lie, their idea was hot as fuck. It was obvious they were very clearly trying to compete with each other but you didn’t mind at all considering what you were getting out of it.

“Okay then, go ahead.” Emily pressed a quick kiss to JJ’s cheek before once again crawling up the bed and laying down beside you, stripping out of her panties to add to the ever growing pile of clothes on the floor. An hour was a long time and she thought she might as well enjoy herself, slipping her hand between her thighs as JJ made herself comfortable between yours.

JJ made sure to make eye contact with you as she licked up your pussy, making sure to flick the tip up against your clit. Her hand dug into your thigh, sharp nails with chipped grey nail polish leaving a sharp pain that mixed with the pleasure of her mouth was intoxicating.

The two women had very different styles, JJ was very tactical and liked to learn your body every time like it was the first time. Her favourite way to get you to come was to eat you out, whether that meant her getting between your thighs or having you hover over her face she didn’t mind. Just having her senses be completely encompassed by you, the way you smelt and tasted and felt beneath her tongue.

Within the first twenty minutes JJ had gotten you to come twice from only using her tongue, it was once she looked up and caught Emily touching herself, waiting until she made eye contact before bringing her wet fingers up to her mouth and tasting herself. The visual made JJ moan against you, distracting her from putting as much effort it as she had before due to how badly she was aching between her legs.

It was only after your thighs tightened around her head, an accidental reminder to the task at hand that JJ brought her focus back to you. She was determined, a trait that served her well in life and particularly well in the bedroom.

“Ten minutes.” Emily sang softly, her fingers lazily dancing across her clit. She hadn’t come but had come pretty close watching JJ devour you. So far you’d come five times, you were starting to get so sensitive that JJ’s tongue felt more like a curse than anything else but you were so close once again and there was no way JJ wasn’t going to let get away with anything.

JJ just hummed in response to Emily, too busy focusing on spreading you open with her fingers and lavishing you with her tongue. By now her fingers and mouth were soaked, she was tempted to pull back for just a second to wipe her mouth dry but she couldn’t when she heard those telltale sounds coming from your lips.

By the time the hour was up JJ had brought you to orgasm five times, one less than your highest amount but still a lot considering the usual amount. She pressed one last kiss to your inner thigh before pulling back and examining her work, thinking about how Emily wouldn’t have to worry about getting you wet; maybe going first was a bad idea.

“Good luck.” JJ said playfully as she crawled up the bed and lay down beside you, somehow equally as exhausted as you were. Emily rolled her eyes and sat up, brushing her hair out of her face before turning to you and straddling your waist. She grabbed your wrist and brought your hand up to her breast, distracting you as her other hand sneaked round and slid through your wetness.

While JJ liked getting you off with her mouth, Emily preferred her fingers. Without her mouth being preoccupied she could tell you all the dirty things she wanted and after learning you had a thing for her voice,  it was something she was going to use to her advantage.

“You love this, don’t you? Being our little play thing?” Emily said before slowly grinding her hips down against your own, the only rule that had been set was no touching you when the other was so she decided that there was no reason she couldn’t get off as well. Before you could reply she pushed two of her slender fingers into you.

Emily started to slowly grind down against you while pumping her fingers in and out, the steady rhythm and fact you were still so unbelievably sensitive from JJ’s turn made it impossible for you to resist the warmth spreading down from your tummy. She’d only been touching you for a few minutes and you’d already come once and felt another coming on, maybe going second was an advantage.

While you played JJ reached into the beside table and rummaged around until she found her favourite vibrator, small, powerful and and an adorable pink. She let one of her legs drape off of the bed and switched the vibrator on, being gentle as she pressed it against her clit.

Because of how sensitive you were it didn’t take Emily much to get you to come, your body both welcoming and cringing at the pleasure and pain. She didn’t grind on you for the whole thing, eventually pausing her movements so she could make sure she was angling her fingers just right to brush up against your g-spot, making you squirm desperately underneath her.

“God you soaked, you want this so badly don’t you? Just a few more times, baby.” With twenty minutes to go and her count one below JJ’s Emily only got more determined, she looked over to JJ who was biting harshly onto her lower lip in an attempt to not make a sound as she rubbed the vibrator against her clit.

Emily reached over to JJ and with a smirk gently took the vibrator from her, feeling how sticky it was before reaching behind her once again and pressing the vibrator against you. The sensation was too much, cursing and writhing as Emily showed no mercy. She managed to get you to come three more times before her time was up, by then you were physically exhausted and couldn’t come anymore even if you wanted to, all you wanted was to sleep and be cuddled by your girlfriends.

“Looks like I’m the winner.” Emily said with as much pride as she could muster, collapsing down beside you. JJ just scoffed and cuddled up by your side, the covers had been pushed off the bed when they had started and by how hot and sweaty everyone was they weren’t going to be missed.

“Uh, only because I went first and got her all sensitive. I want a rematch-”

“Both of you shut up and let me sleep this off.” You interrupted JJ with a tired laugh, neither woman was about to admit defeat so you prepared yourself for sometime in the near future where you once again would wake up to two devious grins and a second round in session.


End file.
